Season 1 Script
Season 1(will be named later) Episode 1 *shows England reading a book in peace Prussia plays with Gilbird* England: Prussia, do you ever get the feeling like someone is always watching you? Prussia: No, why? England: *looks back down at the book* Just asking... Prussia: Are you sure you're not just thinking about Russia staring at you? England: Positive... That's a whole other feeling... *shutters* Canada: *walks in* H-Hey guys... Prussia: *looks at England* Did you hear something? Canada: Very funny... I heard something about people watching you? England: Do you ever get that feeling, Canada? Canada: Yeah... Prussia: I never would have thought, you out of all people... Canada: Shut up... England: Alright, alright. Obviously it's just because Prussia is too stupid to notice anything but himself. Prussia: HEY! Canada: Oh knock it off, you two... England: *sighs* I just feel like something bad is happening... Prussia: What, in your little magic world? England: *glares at him* Yes, actually. Prussia: What's going on with your little pixies? England: *ignores him* It almost seems like something is there that shouldn't be. That REALLY shouldn't be there... Canada: You mean like, people from... England: *looks at him* Yes... It must be... Prussia: Wait, people from where? England: *looks at him* Nowhere you need to worry about. *gets up and closes the book* Prussia: BUT I WANT TO KNOW! England: Too bad... Canada, don't tell him... *leaves the room* Canada: *nods to England, then grins at Prussia* Prussia: Tell me, Canadia... Canada: NOPE *runs out after England* Prussia: I have to get to the bottome of this... *follows them* ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Lily: Are you sure we're going the right way? Jeff: Of course I'm sure! Who do you take me for? Lily: Sorry... Jeez... Jeff: *sighs* Whatever, it's cool... Lily: Where are we going? Jeff: Seriously? I've told you like, ten times now. Lily: Sorry, just tell me again, please? Jeff: Fine. We're going to the Over Realm. Lily: Why are we going there? Jeff: I have some... unfinished business... with a few people in the Over Realm, but that's besides the point. Lord Zalgo is threatening war on them and I'm still not sure whose side to be on yet... Lily: Isn't it obvious? I would be with the Over Realm. Jeff: *stops and whips around to face her* What?! Why?! Lily: Every here is either a complete jerk, or some idiot that works with Zalgo. Jeff: Well I'm not an idiot and I don't work with Zalgo. Lily: That's because you're a jerk. You're still an idiot though. Jeff: Pssht, what did I ever do to you? Lily: Whatever, it's not important right now. Jeff: *sighs and keeps walking* Slendy better have told me the right directions or I swear to God, I'm going to chop all of his stupid freaking tentacles off... Lily: WAIT A SECOND! Jeff: WHAT?! Lily: Weren't we supposed to bring Ben? Jeff: I'm sure he'll catch up sooner or later.. *turns back to walk and faces Ben* *lets out a shriek and jumps back a little* Lily: Jesus, Jeff, calm down. Hi, Ben. Ben: *waves* Jeff: *punches Ben's shoulder* Quit being such a freaking creeper. Ben: *looks slowly at his shoulder, then back up at Jeff* You shouldn't have- Jeff: Yeah, yeah, I know... *walks past him* Lily: Sorry... *follows Jeff* Ben: *shakes head and follows them* ______________________________________________________________________________________________ *shows Jeff, Lily and Ben walking up to the square of cement* Jeff: *stops* Well... This should be it... *shows them staring at it for a while* Jeff: I don't see a hole... Lily: No, really? Ben: Are you sure this is it? Jeff: WELL IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE! Lily: Oh calm down, Jeff. It has to be around here somewhere.. Ben: *walks over to a hole* Right here? *shows Jeff and Lily walking to the hole* Jeff: Must be! *jumps in* Lily: Jeff, wait! *jumps in after him* Ben: *jumps in* ______________________________________________________________________________________________ *shows Prussia walking into the Garage, looking around* Prussia: This is usually where he stays, I don't know why I don't see him... *shows Prussia walking around, then a knife is held against Prussia's neck* Jeff: *grins* Hey there, neighbor. END Episode 2 *shows Lily and Ben laying on the ground outside. They got up and looked around in confusion* Lily: Is this the Over Realm? Ben: I guess so... Where did Jeff go? Lily: Either he got up early, which I highly doubt, or he got transported somewhere else for some reason. Ben: Probably. *rustles can be heard* Lily: What was that? Ben: *stand up* No idea, maybe it's Jeff trying to pull a trick on us... Lily: *stands up* Shall we check it out? Ben: Why not... Lily: *leads him toward where the sound was coming from* Kandii: *shrieks* Lily: *shrieks after her* Ben: Aaahhhhh..... Lily: Who are you? You definitely don't look like an Over Realmer.. Kandii: That's because I'm not! I fell down the hole to come here a few weeks ago and I was never able to find the hole to go back... So I've just been blending in around here. It isn't that bad, actually. I'm Kandii, who are you? Lily: I'm Lily, and this is Ben. We're here with Jeff- Kandii: Jeff?! Jeff the Killer?! Lily: Yeah.. The one and only... Why? Kandii: OH! No reason! *giggles* Lily: Okay... Anyway, would you want to come with us? We can help you get back to the Under Realm when we're done here. Kandii: Sure! *comes out to join them* Ben: Jeff isn't too far away from here, I can feel it. Lily: Lead the way, Ben. Ben: *leads them away to a house* Lily: You're positive Jeff transported here? Ben: *nods* Lily: *sighs* Alright, how about Ben stays out here incase Jeff happens to come for us? Ben: Alright. *shows Lily and Kandii going inside* ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Prussia: Who are you and why are you here?! Jeff: Oh, no reason... Well, at least none of your concern. Prussia: I think it's plenty of my concern seeing as you're in my house holding a knife up to my neck. Jeff: *rolls eyes* If you're going to act like a smartalic I'll make this even more painful for you. Prussia: *whips around out of his grip and grabs his wrist with the knife* Jeff: *shoves him away with a powerful arm* Gonna fight back, huh? Not the best idea. Prussia: *gets up* Try me. Jeff: *grins* Oh really? I guess you aren't the sharpest knife in the sheath... Prussia: What about knives? Jeff: *shakes head* I'm wasting my time here... *turns to leave* Prussia: *throws a rock at his back* Jeff: *freezes and turns around slowly, a crooked smile on his face* You don't know what kind of mistake you've made. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ *shows Lily and Kandii sneaking through the house until they reach the garage door. They go inside to see Jeff standing above Prussia, their both covered in blood, as well as Jeff's knife* Lily: Jeff! What did I tell you?! We weren't supposed to kill anyone! Jeff: He isn't dead, is he? *kicks Prussia* Prussia: *glares up at him* Jeff: *smirks* Didn't think so. He threw a rock at me. Lily: Boohoo! Come on, this isn't what we're here for. We're leaving, now. Jeff: *laughs* I don't take orders from you! Lily: *grabs his wrsit* Well you do now. *drags him out of the garage* Prussia: *staggers to his feet and sighs. He got out of the garage and went to the bathroom, washing off most of the blood* ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Lily: I can't believe you! Jeff: Whatever... Lily: Now come on, we have work to do. Jeff: *looks at Kandii* Who's this chick? Lily: That's Kandii. We're helping her get back to the Under Realm. Jeff: Ah.. *shows them all walking away from the house* END Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Category:Series Category:Script